


Homecoming

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Therapist!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes home after a long day at work and Crowley stops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

   “I'm home,” you called out from the door as you nudged it open and walked inside. To say you were tired was an understatement. Lately, your days had consisted of long hours at the hospital training to become a therapist. In addition to the stress of work, you hadn't been feeling too well either. You had migraines all the time and were always feeling queasy. It was hard work trying to keep your food down, let alone deal with patients. You shrugged out of your coat and peered about the room. “Crowley?” No response. Maybe he wasn't home. It was rather late, but he had his own duties to attend to, after all. You sighed and slipped your shoes off, your feet aching. You padded to the kitchen and poked around for something to take the throbbing pain in your head away. You opened drawers and cupboard doors searching for anything. You came up dry. With a heavy sigh, you shut them loudly.

   “Is this what you're looking for?” You turned and saw Crowley standing behind you holding a large bottle of extra strength ibuprofen and wearing a somewhat cheeky smile. You smiled at him and took the bottle from his hand, leaning forward and giving him a kiss to the cheek.

   “Thank you.”

   “My pleasure.” You rolled your eyes a little as you retrieve a glass and filled it with water. You downed the pills with a gulp and set bother pill bottle and glass on the counter as you leaned against it.

   “So, what have you been up to today?” you asked, generally interested.

   “Handling business in Hell, as usual. Nothing too exciting,” he said, walking toward you and wrapping his arms around your waist. “And you, pet?”

   “I was rushed off my feet at work again today. And I've been having migraines all day. It's terrible,” you responded, placing your hands on his shoulders and giving him a small smile. “But coming home to you makes it all worth it.” He smiled as well and leaned in to give you a soft kiss on your lips. He lingered momentarily and you could feel yourself melting into him.

   “I'm glad to hear it,” he said, pulling away with that cheeky smile he always wore. “Now, why don't we get you something to eat? You must be starving after such a long day.”

   “Now that you mention it, I sort of am,” you reply with a chuckle.

   “Come. You sit down and rest while I make you something. I'm quite the cook.”

   “So you keep saying, but I've yet to taste anything you've made. I hope you won't disappoint.”

   “My dear, I never do,” he replied, giving you a kiss that had you weak in the knees. You did all you could to keep your balance and to breathe as you kissed him back, a firm smile on your face the whole time.

 


End file.
